The newspaper container unloading apparatus according to the invention forms a part of a newspaper live storage buffer which is an automatic system for handling newspapers as they leave the printing press whereby a reserve supply can be maintained that is capable of compensating for unintentional shut-down of the press as well as other devices downstream of the storage buffer which effect further processing of said newspapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,716 discloses an apparatus for handling newspapers which includes an accumulator for receiving newspapers from the press and storing them in static form in the event the stuffers or other downstream devices should stop and interrupt the flow of newspapers that normally bypass the accumulator.
The container unloading apparatus comprising the invention is considered a definite advance in the art, for the newspapers as they leave the press, are directed to a container loading unit and thence the loaded container is conveyed to said unloading apparatus whereat the newspapers are removed from the containers for further processing in the same order in which they were printed.